Hermione and Ron I've got you x
by THPG-13x
Summary: Hermione and Ron after the battle XD Cute fluff, gnomes & kissing XD


I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter, although I wish I did! Xx

Please Read and Review I'd love to know what you think

_Chapter 1- In a wheelbarrow_

Ron was sat in his usual seat at the table doing what he does best, eating. He was just being offered a third piece of toast, (which he surprisingly didn't turn down) when something made him go all numb, a strange feeling arose in his stomach. That something was Hermione Granger and she was looking at him, at him, Ronald Weasley with a look in her eyes, which he was sure he was mistaking, but it looked like love…. Or at least how he imagined love to look, he passed it off as wishful thinking and continued returning Hermione's gaze, he could feel his heart turning to liquid as her smile increased.

"She's so beautiful" he muttered un- intentionally out loud.

"What was that Ron?" Ron was shaken from his dream land and met with his mums curious gaze,

"Oh…. Nothing" looking down at his plate, his ears went red and he blushed the famous Weasley pink, annoyed with himself for saying it aloud. Mrs Weasley gave him a knowing look and he flushed deeper. Ron had suddenly gone of his toast; still blushing he thanked his mum and stood up to leave the table, when he was interrupted…

"Oh Ron, you and Hermione couldn't do me a favour could you? I was going to ask Harry earlier but I believe he's gone out with Ginny, if you were wondering where he was." Ron thinking about this felt slightly guilty, he hadn't even noticed he had gone, Harry had been the last thing on his mind for quite a while now, now everything had settled down his mind would stray to Hermione any chance it got. He felt slightly less guilty when he found out where Harry was, as he suspected he wasn't first on Harry's list right now either.

"Since the war," Molly continued her voice faltering slightly, thinking back, she took a deep breath and continued "I haven't had time to de-gnome the garden… do you think you could?"

Ron couldn't bare to let his mother down, she was obviously about to have a break-down about Fred again and Ron wanted to get out the house as soon as possible, he didn't want to remember, not just now anyway.

It had been exactly 3 months since the war, since Fred had been killed, since Ron and Hermione's kiss and yet Ron and Hermione still hadn't taken it any further, Ron had often thought that if they didn't take it further anytime soon, he would. No talking involved!

Ron looked at Hermione, aware he was blushing slightly and jolting his head to the door, signalling "do you mind?" Hermione could feel his urge to leave the kitchen and nodded, grinning to herself , she had been waiting for this opportunity for so long even if they were going to be chucking little gnomes around the place, it would be a place to be alone, to talk, although she had more than talking on her mind. Blushing slightly at the thought, she turned to Molly adding

"Of course Mrs Weasley"

Throwing Ron a look she hoped didn't give that much away; she walked out the door, urging him to follow her.

Molly smiled to herself, "Young love" she thought, as they left the room, "if they come back up that lawn, still not have worked themselves out, I swear I shall force them back down it and then if that doesn't work I shall be showing Ron the proper use for a broom" she promised herself smiling again.

Down at the bottom of the lawn, it looked like Mrs. Weasley would soon be seen pushing Ron and Hermione down the lawn in a wheel barrow. It was silent, apart from yells of flying gnomes and their distant cursing as they stood up and rubbed their landing spot still thoroughly dizzy. A good throw would normally be the head, Ron proved to be experienced at this sport, as most of the gnomes he spun around his head and then threw, had bruises, or swelling lumps on their heads, when they finally emerged from the turf having re-gained their balance a good 100 metres away.

"Ron…" Hermione started

Ron turned to meet her gaze, his heart skipping a beat seeing the same look in her eyes he was burning now, wondering what she might say "I'm probably starting to gain resemblance to tomato now" he thought.

"Yes Hermione" he managed to keep his voice fairly steady considering the circumstances.

"I um… don't really know how to de-gnome a garden" it wasn't the sentence she had been planning or the one Ron had been expecting but at least she had started a conversation.

Ron exhaled in relief and smiled the blush fading from his cheeks

"It's quite simple really" he picked up a gnome to demonstrate ignoring its yells of "_put me down ... I'll get you back for this ginger etc." _

"You grab its foot and swing it over your head, until it's dizzy and simply chuck it over the hedge" he did all this keeping his gaze with Hermione or at least trying to, she was pretty pre-occupied watching yet another gnome fly through the air, he'd obviously had a lot of practise it was a perfect throw. "Ouch... That's gotta hurt" he smirked at Hermione.

Hermione giggled, bringing her shining brown eyes to rest on his bright blue one's, she could see the smile reflecting in them so she did not to look at his perfect lips, she so desperately wanted to kiss again. She finally returned her gaze to the gnome- infested lawn,

"Like this?" she picked up a plump gnome, around 30cm tall and spun it around her head for a fairly long time, unaware of its frantic kicks to get free and then she threw it. She watched it contently as it flew through the air, and landed with a thud around 150 metres away. She kept her expression with a slight smirk, trying to pretend it was what she had expected but in her mind she was really quite shocked, she didn't realise she had it in her!

"Bloody 'ell!" (apparently Ron was shocked too.) "That was bloody brilliant Hermione!"

Hermione smirked, "Language Ronald"

"Oh sorry mum!" he winked a lopsided grin on his face, and turned to try and beat her throw

Hermione's knee's shook, he had winked at her! Oh he was so sexy when he winked and that grin! Mind you he was pretty much sexy anywhere in her opinion; luckily he didn't know that….yet. She watched his gnome fly through the air and land a few inches ahead of hers! This meant war! That afternoon was the happiest hours of her life, so far….and it just kept getting better. They had finally finished and the lawn looked great, well better than it did before anyway, there were a few stray rocks lying around where Hermione had had the idea of lining them out to mark the throwing spot (she had got a little competitive) "it's the only way to stop you cheating" she had said trying to mimic his lopsided grin.

A few hours later Hermione was led on the grass, hands behind her head waiting for Ron to return with drinks when she realised something, she was in love with him. She had always known since 2nd year or maybe before that she loved him, but only now did she realise that without him she wouldn't know where to stand. She was in love with him. Oh God…. What now? She wondered if she was the only one who knew, Mrs Weasley seemed to know her so well it was spooky, she had been giving her these knowing looks every time she was looking at Ron or even mentioned his name. Oh crap… did he know?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a slightly hoarse voice announcing his presence

"Hermione…" she turned around and smiled at him, what was that look in his eyes? She was hoping it was what she thought it was…. Yet again his voice interrupted her thoughts

"Drink?" he held it out to her, that amazing lopsided grin on his face,

"Oh thank you Ronald" Hermione took it, smiling back, tapping the spot next to her urging him to lie down next to her, she had by this time turned around when he had called out for her and was now propped up on her elbows. He led down next to her copying her position, and sipping his orange juice as she did the same.

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining over head and no gnomes in sight. She could feel the grass making imprintments on her elbows but this was the last thing on her mind, Ronald Weasley was lying next to her in the Weasley's back yard and they were completely on there own, the things she could say….the things she could DO!

"Ron…."

Hermione placed her cup down on the grass performing a charm so it didn't topple over, and rolled onto her side, now only on one elbow and looked into his eyes yet again. He did the same impressively performing the charm and returning her gaze almost seconds after he'd broken it.

"Yes Hermione….."

"Theres something I've been meaning to ask you… well sort of tell you"

_Oh God!_ He thought. This is it, they were finally alone after weeks or had it been months, either way he had been planning this discussion for quite sometime now but at this second he didn't know if he wanted to hear it. Was she about to tell him the kiss was just a spur of the moment thing? He couldn't bare that, he didn't know what he'd do if he found out she'd so much of considered it being an accident, it was the happiest moment of his life and he couldn't bare to have that taken away from him.

"Ron…. I'm in love with you" she'd said it, finally she'd got it off her chest, she'd made the effort to say something and she wasn't about to embarrass herself further so she stopped there. Waiting to hear him say something, anything…

"Hermione…I...I" Ron was flabbergasted! All this time…. But!

Hermione was biting her lip so hard it should have hurt, but she herself was so hurt inside, he didn't feel the same way that she didn't feel it, it was the only thing she could do to stop herself from crying, she was humiliated…

"Its okay Ron, I just had to…" she was interrupted…

"Hermione…I'm in love with you too" he didn't blush and he kept his gaze, he was telling no lies now, all he'd said before about them just being friends was lies, he realised now why he had been blushing, it was completely untrue.

"Really?" Hermione looked just as shocked as he had a while back, or even more if possible.

"Since second year Hermione, or maybe even back in the first year when you pointed out that smudge on my nose" Hermione giggled at this, he continued "Hermione, you're amazing and I love you, always have always will"

Ron blushed a bit as he said this, but it wasn't because he was lying, he just thought maybe he was being a bit forward, _too late now_ he thought.

"Oh Ron..." she hugged him and then pulled back arms around his neck "Have you any idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?"

Ron grinned and pulled her into him, she smelt amazing, and she always did, despite their gnome throwing competition and all. There was a smudge on her cheek, he brushed it away with his thumb and kissed the spot tenderly, she smiled up at him with that look, the look he now could be sure was love.

They both new everything would be different from now on, they had each other.


End file.
